Ninja? Ghoul? What?
by ThatAlphaOreo
Summary: What happens if CCG teloported tokyo ghoul into the naruto world. No pairings...yet. Most likliy TouNaru
1. chapter 1

(I own the story, and my food, sadly not the anime for Tokyo ghoul or Naruto.)

-/-begin-/-

It was a very chilly night out in the 20th ward as antakui was closing. The ghouls working inside were surprised when suddenly the ground started shaking. "W-what's happening" stammered Kaneki

"Earthquake!" Touka said grabbing the counter for support. The all of a sudden it stopped."That was short" Said kaneki wipingva bit of nervous sweat of his forehead.

"Um, guys look outside." Said hinami looking out the window. When they look outside they looked in awe as the night sky was purple-ish with a hint of blue. But the most noticeable was that it looked like a portal.

"AHHHH" screamed uta as he started to float. "What's happening to us." He said. Just then the roof flew off and everyone got sucked inside the portal.

"Ugh where are we" Said kaneki as they got up off the ground. "Well let me pull a map out my ass...ID ONT FUDGING KNOW!" Yelled touka. "Just wondering..." mumbled kaneki

Uta suddenly sniffed the air. "Hmmm...seems we're not the only ones here tonight, there's a human about 120 yards away." He said. They looked through the forest and found two people arguing.

"IM TELLING YOU ANKO IS GONNA BE PISSED AT YOU, DATTEBANE!" Yelled a hyper voice. "No she won't, Naruto." Said the other person with a lazy voice.

"Um, hello." Said Touka as she walked up to the two. "Huh, oh hi!" Said Naruto. "What are y'all doin' out here this late at night?" He asked. "Um we're listed and need help finding the way back to town." Touka Said shyly as she found Naruto's sent unreal. I mean he smelled _really good_. "Eh? Kakashi will take y'all back, right kakas-." He started only to find him not there.

"Ugh I hate it when he does that...anyway I'll take you guys." He said cheerfully. "Um..ok thanks." Uta Said shyly. ( **Their all shy bc of the same reason Touka is** )

"No problem!" He said as they walked back towards the village.

-/-end chap-/-

 **Hey guys I know short but I'll end it there. I have been wanting to do this for a while now but never got the chance so here you go...**

 **Ps: check out my other stories!**

 **PPS: REVEIW**

 **PPPS: what does ps mean?**

 **PPPPS: WELL GTG BYE!!**


	2. Mystery solved?

**Hey sorry it took so long to post, I was posting other stories.**

 **Anyway here's the chapter, bye!**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE ANIME TOKYO GHOUL OR NARUTO_**

-/-chap start-/-

It all clicked into kaneki's mind after Naruto brought them to a hotel to say at. They were here because someone teleported them here. Wherever here is. It was weird seeing people, or as naruto explained, ninja jumping throughout the village. **(A/N the only people teleported was hinami, kaneki, Touka, and uta)**

After getting rooms they matched the girls sharing a room then the boys sharing a room. So Uta and Kaneki shared, then Hinami and Touka shared.

-/-boys room-/-

"Hmmmmm...your oddly stiff." Said Uta as he circled Naruto examining him. "Um...yeah...guess I am hehehehehe." Kaneki laughed sheepishly.

"Hmmm...eye balls calm my mind when I'm stressed...want one?" Uta Asked "Um I'm good." Kaneki quickly replyed. "Shoot yourself!" Uta Asked popping a eye ball into his mouth. Kaneki could still hear the squishy sound of Uta eating the eye ball.

-/-with Naruto after leaving hotel-/-

 _It's so weird, everyone has heard of a ninja. Even if your not from a ninja village!'_ Naruto thought as he walked to the hokage tower. He needed to tell tsunade about them. Truth be told, he new they weren't from here, he also knew that they we're smelling him, as weird as that sounded.

Arriving at the village's kage tower, he when inside and was not surprised when the secretary glared at him. "Sorry, no demons allowed." The secretary said rudely to him. "Sorry to burst your bubble miss, but it's important." He said equally as rude. She said a quick HMPH before turning around and walking into a random room.

knock, knock* Naruto heard something like paper moving. "COME IN" He then heard from inside the office. "Um you ok?" He asked seeing ink smudged on her face and 2 1/2 stacks of paperwork left. "I've been better." The older blonde said flatly. "I'll help you with that! **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU** " Naruto said creating 3 clones to do the paperwork for her. Naruto himself decided to talk to Tsunade about the 'new people'.

 ** _-/-end chapter-/-_**

 ** _Hey guys I'm feeling like this chapter is shorter thatn the others...review and tell me what you think_**

 ** _~short N' sweet~NeedzDatAnime_**

 ** _-NEEDZDATANIME SIGNING OFF-_**

 **\- bye bye-**


	3. Chapter 2, Hunting!

**Sorry for the long pause in the story. So much life...I almost got suppended at school because of a rumor. Well anyways on with the chapter!**

 **ALSO IMPORTANT: I made it so where when ghouls eyes are red and black, their senses increases.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I DONT own any anime or show that I make a reference about. I also don't own Naruto or Tokyo ghoul._**

 ** _-/-chapter start-/-_**

After finishing the kind of short story about the ghouls, they sat in silence for a while. That was untill Tsunade spoke up.

"I think they could be spys from the land of lightning or stone. We both know that they have two jinchuriki in their nation. If they want more power, which they probably do, they need another jinchuriki. And with you just Coming back from your trip, they will think that your not close with the village and try to take you away." She said while rubbing her temples.

"Also I think they need a trip to the T.I., what do you think?" She added, taking her hands away from her head. "No, I'll question them. They seem fine around me but nervous when they see other people near." Naruto Said standing up from the chair in front of the hokage's desk. "Also, they seemed to sniff like an animal when they got near the village. I saw the older female, Touka I think was her name was, turn her head towards me with her eyes black with a red pupil. It freaked me out!" He said shivering with fright.

Tsunade sighed. "Ugh, you have had a long day of training maybe your just hallucinating." "Oh hell no im not hallucinating! Your crazy woman!" Naruto shouted at the older blond. He jumped out the window and leaped across buildings.

Sighing again, Tsunade took out some sake from her 'secret sake department' or other wise known as 'SSD'.

 **-/-With the ghouls, 9:50 PM-/- -/-Touka's POV-/-**

I sighed as I got got ready to go out and hunt for myself and Hinami. Today I almost let my bloodlust get in the way of 'blending in' with Naruto, the human we met.

The worst part is he noticed my eyes turn red and black! But I think it was worth it. I got to smell his sweet blood! I can imagine what it tastes like. "That's it I think I'm going after that one human we met today Hinami." I Said to Hinami as I put on my rabbit mask.

"Ok just come back safe and sound Touka." I smiled towards where the small voice came from. "I will don't worry about me to much." I replyed, then I was off into the cool night. I knew it would be harder to hunt, because when we were on the way to the hotel I heard people talk about ninjas. For some reason I think they are right.

As I jumped through the roof tops I noticed someone following me. I landed in a ally hoping the follower would leave me be.

I was wrong.

Suddenly everything started spinning and got more and more blurry untill everything went black. The last thing I saw was a blond-haired teen walk up to me. I had one thought.

' _Naruto...'_

 **-/- end chapter-/-**

 **Well that's this chapter for ya! I really don't know if this was better or not but hear ya go! And a bit of a cliffy. Heart, Favorite, and Review! Bye**


	4. Chapter 4, Nightmares

**Sorry about the long pause between the chapters. But I'm back, also if you like this story try checking out my one-shot called My Sensei!**

 ** _Disclaimer_ _I DONT OWN THE TWO ANIME!!_**

 **Wish I did though**

-/-start chapter-/- **Touka POV**

Pain, that's all I feel in my head right now. I can barely hear anything, if something is making noise. I tried opening my eyes, but failed to do so. I soon regained my hearing and feeling in my body. I try to open my eyes again only to feel a rag over my eyes and mouth, but even with the rag over my eyes I can still open them. I tried To open them again only for them to immediately close from a _very_ bright light.

"Mmph...mmmph!" Was all that could come out for the rag over my mouth. Untill I heard that goofy voice I had met earlier, I tried to scream.

"We **ll,** l **oo** k a **t wha** t w **e** **g** ot **he** re" Said a semi-demoned voice of Naruto. I soon felt the rag fall of my face. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Naruto with more wild hair, fangs, and claws, he looked terrifying.

I stared at him, he stared back, grinning wildly.

Sadistic.

That's how you could describe him.

He's face fell. He laughed and rolled on the floor then suddenly sprang up and stared at me with his flat face again.

"Touka, Touka!" I blinked his voice was now sounding like a little girl. "What? Who are you! Where am I!" I screamed at him. The questions didn't seem to faze him.

"Touka, Touka!" He keep calling out. Then every thing went black. I could still hear the voice...it was now louder that it was before. But now seemed more feminine and childish. I opened my eyes to a blurred sight of Hinami.

"Touka, Touka...WAKE UP!!!" Hinami screamed as she took a pan and hit me up side the head. I screamed and jumped out of bed, ran into the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror I saw a little bit of blood on my four head. I was pissed!

 ** _-/- 2hours later normal POV-/-_**

After Hinami got her beating Touka discussed some things with the other ghouls. Mainly about how to keep the humans from noticing the missing people and how to leave.

"Hmmm...seems we eat to much." Said Uta the 'genius' of the group."It not that we eat to much, it's we eat to much from the same area. Maybe a quick shift to different spots. After all the place was as big as all of Tokyo." Touka Said wisely, too wise for her liking.

"Still, instead of just the whole body we could just take the eyeballs of the peop-" Uta was cut off by Touka saying, "Maybe...but people will notice the uproar of people either disappearing or have no eyeballs. But still we need to eat. I mean we're ghouls, man-eating monsters that people are terrified of. Not to mention all of people being dead as soon as we show up."

"U-umm, T-touka you think we can go other places to get f-food?" Kaneki Asked shyly. "Other cities or towns, no." She replied bluntly to the half ghoul. They all took a minute to think about what they should do. Hinami spoke first.

"But why not Nee-Chan? From what you said that seems the best thing to do." She Said smartly. Ever since her mother died, her and Kaneki have spent a lot of time together so his smarts seem to have rubbed off on her.

"Yeah but there's a lot of people standing guard. It almost impossible to escape. Almost like this town is a jail." Touka Said quietly leaving the conversation at that. Little did they know they had been heard by our spiky haired blonde.

 ** _-/-With Naruto outside the hotel room 5minutes earlier -/-_**

He had decided to bring the new people some goody baskets full of food and candy such as pockey. Even some ramen, straight from the ramen shop that Naruto loves! They couldn't not except the basket. I mean who doesn't like ramen!

Walking up the stairs of the hotel, he quickly found the hotel room he got for them. (Since it was the first on the left.) When he was about to knock he heard them all chatting about something. Putting his ear to the door he listened. The guy named Uta spoke first.

"Still, instead of just the whole body we could just take the eyeballs of the people."

"Maybe...but people will notice the uproar of people either disappearing or have no eyeballs. But still we need to eat. I mean we're ghouls, man-eating monsters that people are terrified of. Not to mention all of people being dead as soon as we show up." He heard the eldest girl name Touka say. He was shocked to the least at what he had heard. He let the goody baskets fall to the ground as he ran straight to the hokage tower.

 **-/-chapter end-/-**

 **Well that was maybe the best chapter I've done so far. Review ,like ,love and to the thing I said in the very beginning of the chapter! (Visit my story 'My Sensei') that is if you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5!

**-/-Ghouls for the better?-/-**

 **Ey guys I'm back (finally). So last time on NGW, Naruto found out about ghouls! We kinda saw his reaction, but trust me it's not the full reaction! Stay tuned to see!**

 **-/-CHAPTER START-/-**

As Naruto rushed over the rooftops of the village, he started to relax a little when he realized what Touka had said and what had happened to him as a little kid.

He stoped on a tile of a apartment building and thought, _'I've always been called a monster, a demon, even a freak! But I've never openly admitted that I was.'_ He paused for a second trying to remember Touka's tone of voice when she said what ghouls were. His eyes widened in surprise a little. ' _She Said it with anger! She doesn't like to be know as this ghoul thing! That also might be where all of the dead people are going...'_ **(1)**

He looked up at the sky and sighed, "I'm going to have to tell baa-Chan this, but at the same time I don't want to. Just knowing what they have been through..." Naruto mumbled to himself. He looked at the kage tower that was in the distance, he had to do this, he _had_ to tell Baa-Chan. She was hokage, and a sisterly figure to Naruto, if anyone would help him it would be her.

 **-/-Kage tower, 3min later-/-**

Tsunade woke up to the sound of someone in her office, when she looked up she saw Naruto crouching on her desk staring at her with a foxy grin plastered on his face.

"Baa-Chan you have something one your cheek." He said as his grin grew. "Errr...I don't like that grin of yours. But what's on my face?" She Said as she wiped her cheek with her palm.

She stared at her hand for a second as her face turned red from anger."Hehehehehe..." Naruto said nervously "Your dead" She whispered but just loud enough for him too hear.

Tsunade had ink smeared all over her cheek and palm. At least now we know what's on Naruto's grave stone, 'He died from a prank gone wrong'.

 **After a long healing process...**

"So what did you want to talk to me about? Or did you just come here to put ink all over my face?" Tsunade Said, obviously aggravated. "No actually want to talk to you about something, something to do with our friends that I met the other day," Naruto paused, "You know the friends that have never heard of a ninja?" He finished.

Tsunade had a look of surprise on her face when she said, "Never heard of a ninja?! That absurd! This whole world is full of ninja. It's like saying you've never seen a toad!"

"I know right! But there is something else..." Naruto stated trailing his sentence off. Tsunade looked at him with a look saying 'come on, finish your sentence.'

"Ok what I heard is this,"Maybe...but people will notice the uproar of people either disappearing or have no eyeballs. But still we need to eat. I mean we're ghouls, man-eating monsters that people are terrified of. Not to mention all of people being dead as soon as we show up.". Thats what the female one said! The one named touka! Err... I think that's her name..." Naruto said as he quoted touka.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and sighed. "Ok it's been a long day you've been seeing and apparently hearing weird things too. Of it makes you happy I'll get some anbu to follow there every movement, k?"

"Ok but they can't know that the anbu are following them, they seem more alert then normal people." Naruto replyed. "Ok ok! Now get out brat, I have something to take care of!" She said shooing him out. Once he was out she got some sake out of her SSS (Secret Sake Storage). Once she was done with that she called in three anbu.

"Ok team Inu, I need you to go to the Sxpreme hotel and spy on the people in the rooms of 109 and 110. Report back in two days, see if they do anything suspicious." She ordered them. After a quick "Hai!" From the three anbu she was left alone with her worst enemy, _paperwork_.

-/- Chapter End-/-

 **Ok idk how long that one was but I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Around 700 words if possible. So review on how long you think the chapter should be. Also review on the story plot! PM me if you have a little plot twist I should add.**

 **(T T) ThatAlphaOreo signing off!**


	6. A moment to remember

**I'm back~! Hope ya didn't miss me too much! Here's the 6th chapter of NGW! I'm trying to make the chapter a little longer.**

 ** _(Listening to panic! At the disco while writing this chapter)_**

 **Disclaimer: don't own anything! Or any references!**

 _ **_normal POV_**_

She could tell something was up. It wasn't that hard to tell she was being followed.

 ** __An Hour earlier__**

Touka sat down on a bench at a local park with Hinami. She sighed, it felt good to sit down after walking for almost an hour trying to find a park for Hinami to play at. As she looked up she saw Hinami talking to a little girl around her age with black hair tied back into a ponytail. She had little freckles along her cheeks and bright green eyes. As for what she was wearing, she had a blue skirt with little pockets, and a green shirt that matched her eyes.As she watched them play on the swings and slide she failed to notice a man behind a tree watching her intently. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

She quickly turned around and a breath of relief escaped her lips.

It was Naruto. The one person she _could_ trust from this 'realm'.

She turned back around as Naruto sat on the bench next to her. They say there for a minute or two in a peaceful silence untill Naruto broke the peacefulness. "*sigh* It a pretty day today ain't it? Not to cold, not to hot, perfect." He said taking in a breath then releasing it. "Yeah..." she paused, "Do you know who that girl is? The one playing with Hinami?" She continued. "Kinda, she used to play around here a lot with her older sister. I think her name is Gami. She just recently started coming back but without her sister. I think something may have happened to her. Especially with all of those random deaths happening around town."He said with a frown. Deep down he new that's what happened. How could he not know when it was so close to his house? Unknown to him Touka was looking down in shame, a fairly big frown planted on her face.

They say there for a bit before the sun started to go down on that fine evening. After Gami left, Hinami ran back over to Touka wanting to go home, complaining she was tired and a little hungry.

"Seems like this is fairwell for now, Naruto." Touka said as she gathered Hinami's small hand in her larger one. "Doesn't have to be, ya know." He Grinned before slipping a note into her pocket and disappearing into a swirl of leaves. She decides to open the note in her appartement Incase of something not suitable for Hinami. _'Most boys are perverts now..'_ Touka thought on the way back to there 'apartment'.

 ** _50 minutes later_**

"All right I'm ready to head out!" Touka called to the rest of the ghouls. They were playing monopoly while Touka was getting ready to go out to look for food. **(don't own monopoly for those cops out there)** After traveling a for a while to get food, she made a way to get out of the village's walls. It wasn't to simple to get Kaneki to use his quinque.

Quite hard actually.

Also to long of a story to explain.

Anyway, Touka left the temporary hotel room and used her 'body skills' as she like to calling it, to lure a very clueless man into a ally and kill him. But after 10 minutes of getting the body cut into small enough chunks to fit into a body bag she had stuffed in book bag she carried.

On her way out of the ally though, she could tell something was up. It wasn't that hard to tell she was being followed.Touka made sure that her guard was up.

 ** _(Good place for a short chapter end but no~)_**

 _Snap!_

She head shot around.

No one there.

She narrowed her eyes in frustration. She thought someone was there. Well that's what she heard.

No, that's what she _knew_.

She slowly turned her head back around, thinking it was a stray animal, and came face to face with Naruto. Well, face to neck. He was still taller. She would have screamed if there wasn't a hand around her mouth, silencing any noise that came out. She calmed down after realizing who it was. But you know what they say, it's the clam before the storm, or in this case the calm before the screaming, punching and kicking.

She was clam but now she's _pissed._

I would be too if someone just came from behind me and scared the living hell out of me.

She removed his hand from her mouth and started beating the living daylights out of him. He tried his best to dodge them but it was useless, each time he blocked, each time he got hit. It stayed that way for about ten minutes before she got tired of hitting him.

After the beating calmed down she realized her eyes had turned black with the red pupil. She tried covering her eyes but Naruto's hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her from doing so. She looked up at him and saw something she never saw before from a guy.

He was smiling.

Those big blue eyes staring straight at her's, almost as if they were going through her soul. She wondered if he even saw her eyes.

The eyes she hated, the eyes that made almost everyone around her hate her. But yet at the same time, they were the eyes he was smiling at.

He released her wrist and gently cupped and rubbed her cheek. For once in her life she actually felt, _safe_? That was shocker. She looked directly in his eyes.

Black and red met bright blue.

There faces inched closer.

Should she be mad at him? For touching her like this? It kinda felt wrong. But at the same time she was liking the foreign feeling spreading throughout her heart and body. Soon she found herself giving up and wrapping her arms around his waist. Their faces were centimeters apart. Her brain was telling her to move, to leave his grasp, to just leave that situation. Her heart was screaming at her, as if saying _"SCREW IT! KISS HIM, TAKE THE LEAP!"_. She wanted to listen to her brain. When has she ever listened to her heart? More like when has she ever _needed_ to listen to her heart. After a split second of thinking, she will now listen to her heart.

Their faces met, along with their lips.

It was her first kiss. It was his first kiss. He didn't count the two times he had kissed Sasuke.

Though sloppy, this kiss was almost everything Touka and Naruto wanted it to be. It was a soft battle between her soft lips and his rougher ones.

This was definitely a moment to remember.

 ** _End chapter_**

 **Hey guys and girls! I added a bit more romance to this chapter as you can tell. I also wanted to say that this one is longer than the other chapters I've posted and I think this is _the_ most longest chapter. I know a lot of people don't read the A/N so I won't keep you any longer. BYE!!!**


End file.
